1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to document verification, and in particular, to a mechanism for ensuring authenticity of handwritten and printed documents.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current art, there are various mechanisms for verifying that a document was provided from the original party. For example, certificates of authenticity or holograms are used offer proof that a document is authentic. These certificates or holograms are typically attached to the document, an official stamp, or special paper used for printing. Written signatures are also used to provide another degree of authenticity. Written signatures are typically taken at face value, as handwriting is considered hard to forge.
However, as printing technology improve at a considerable rate, mechanisms for proving that a document is authentic have become increasingly important in raising the bar for forgers. Written documents also pose a problem, since forgers can imitate the handwriting and ink color to produce “official” looking documents. In view of the need for raise the bar to make forgery more difficult, this invention focuses on another mechanism that may be used to replace or augment some of these current authentication practices.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved mechanism for ensuring the authenticity of written and printed documents.